1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette tube injector, and more particularly to a cigarette tube injector which not only can make a tight and even injection to have a better quality of cigarettes, but also has a compact size for enhancing the portability of the cigarette tube injector.
2. Description of Related Arts
The cigarettes consumed by people are normally manufactured by factories and are sold in market. A cigarette is a paper wrapped tube stuffed with finely cut tobacco leaves. Generally the tobacco leaves are cured and processed with addictives. There are many tastes and brands of cigarettes people can select because of the different types of tobacco leaves, different cure processes and addictives. But still some people want to smoke their own tobaccos.
For those people using their own tobaccos, they have to prepare their own cigarettes by rolling the paper to wrap their cut tobacco leaves inside. Doing this by hands takes a lot of time, and it is also difficult to stuff the tobacco leaves with a uniform and proper compactness. If the tobacco leaves are wrapped too compressed, it is difficult to smoke; if the tobacco leaves are wrapped too loose, it is easy to drop the tobacco leaves 40, and get the cigarette extinguished.
Currently there are machines can help people to make cigarettes with their own tobaccos, but there are some problems preventing these machine be used conveniently. Some of these machines still need the user to use hands. For example, a manual crank-type machine can be operated manually by filling the tobacco leaves into the crank nozzle such that when the crank nozzle is inserted into the cigarette paper tube, the tobacco leaves loaded therein. The advantage of the manual crank-type machine is that the tobacco leaves will not be shred when the tobacco leaves are loaded in the cigarette paper tube. However, one of the drawbacks of the manual crank-type machine is that the injection is not automatic. The user has to use both hands and provides force. It is not convenient to use. Another drawback is that the tobacco leaves cannot be evenly loaded within the cigarette paper tube such that compactness of the cigarette is not uniform.
Some machines are driven by electric power. The tobacco leaves are injected automatically. But the problem is the size of this kind of machine is large. Particularly, the length of this kind of machine has to be more two times of the length of a cigarette. For example, such automatic machine generally has a chamber to contain tobaccos which will be injected into the cigarette paper tube. In order to fulfill the cigarette paper tube, the volume of the chamber is the same or little larger than the cigarette paper tube, and the length of the chamber is the same or a little longer than the length of the cigarette paper tube. At one end of the chamber is a nozzle which is inserted into one open end of the cigarette paper tube. At the other end of the chamber is a piston to inject the tobaccos inside the chamber into the paper tube through the nozzle. The piston is driven by a driving shaft, for example, as worm shaft. Because the piston will slide through the chamber from one end to another to push the tobacco leaves into the cigarette paper tube, the driving shaft at least has to be the same length as the length of the chamber. When the tobacco leaves are loaded into the chamber, the driving shaft has to stay outside the chamber and align with the chamber longitudinally. Considering the driving mechanism, the total length of this machine must be longer than the length of the driving shaft plus the length of the chamber which is at least two times of the length of a cigarette.
Another type of automatic machine incorporates with a spiral nozzle for delivering the tobacco leaves into the cigarette paper tube. However, when the spiral nozzle is rotated for delivering the tobacco leaves, the tobacco leaves will be shred into small pieces within the cigarette paper tube. Therefore, when the cigarette is lightened, the cigarette ash cannot be held properly while smoking. It is a hassle for the smoker to hold the cigarette steadily to prevent the cigarette ash from falling everywhere. In other words, if the cigarette ash can be held properly by not shredding the cigarette leaves in the cigarette paper tube, the smoker can easily and precisely flick the cigarette ash in the ashtray.